


Long Enough

by hunters_retreat



Category: Grosse Point Blank (1997), Leverage, Leverage/Gross Pointe Blank
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "Martin Blank... I haven't see you since Paraguay!  How've you been?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic!

 

  
"Martin Blank... I haven't seen you since Paraguay. How've you been?"

 Eliot watched the way Martin sized him up, the way he his eyes flickered to see if there was anyone else there to worry about, to make sure his exits were still clear.  Eliot just smiled because he hadn’t drawn a weapon yet and that was a good sign in and of itself.

 "Eliot Spencer.  What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

 “You know, got a tip off about some guy who decided to turn himself into an honest man.  Heard someone was taking an interest in him and came down to make sure he stayed honest.”  Eliot tilted his head slightly as he gave Martin his most charming smile.  “And alive.”

 Martin looked at him for a second more, then smiled warmly.  “Heard the same thing about a hitter up in LA.”

 “Thought that was you.”  Eliot said as he took a seat across from Martin.  “Had your feel to it. My team tried to track you down but I told them it was no use.”

 “Team?  Are you… you didn’t… join the union did you?”

 “Oh hell no.  Not in the right line of work anyway for what he was trying to do to you guys, but he was asking for some muscle until things were good.  Turned that shit down fast as it came my way.”

 “Good to know.”  Martin said.

 “So, you in town for long?” 

 Martin shook his head but he was smiling as he did.  “You got the evening free?”  Eliot nodded.  “Then I’m in town long enough.”

 

 

 


End file.
